Petualangan Naruto - Newbie
by Kimamaro Kaguya
Summary: Naruto dan kurama menjadi tim yang kuat, mereka mengalami petualangan yang sungguh membingungkan. read n review nya kawan :D
1. Chapter 1

Dimensi Ruang dan Waktu - Part I

Suatu hari, Konohagakure mengalami musim hujan yang sangat lebat. Para penduduk pun tak ada yang beraktivitas ketika hujan menguyur konoha, para ninja yang biasanya berlatih pun harus mengurung niat nya untuk berlatih, terkecuali naruto.

Walaupun hujan lebat dia tetap berlatih, karena kelak ia akan menjadi seorang hokage yang lebih hebat dari hokage terdahulu. Namun karena terlalu keras berlatih, ia akhirnya jatuh sakit, ya seperti biasalah demam yang tinggi sedang naruto hadapi.

Ketika demam ia dirawat di RS konoha center, sudah hampir sehari ia dirawat.

"aduh ... Kenapa harus sakit?! Padahal aku ingin berlatih lagi" keluh naruto yang sedari melihat jendela.

Tok! Tok! Tok!  
Suara ketuk an pintu pun berbunyi, menyela keluhan naruto.

"hey naruto, kami datang ingin menjenguk mu" suara dari luar pintu yang tak lain adalah Tim inoshikachou.

"masuklah ... " jawab naruto malas.

Pintu terbuka, dan Tim inoshikachou masuk. Mereka membawa bingkisan buah-buahan untuk naruto.

"ternyata kalian, terimakasih telah menjenguk ku teman-teman" ucap naruto yang agak tidak bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"hey naruto, jangan salah sangka. Kami disini menjenguk mu karena perintah nona tsunade" ketus shikamaru.  
"Shikamaru!" bentak ino dan lalu menjitak kepala shikamaru.  
"ahh baiklah, wanita selalu saja begini" kesal shikamaru.

"Naruto, kata nona tsunade. Jika kau besok sudah sembuh, kau akan mendapat misi spesial dari nona tsunade. Jadi cepatlah sembuh" sela chouji.

"hah? Misi spesial?" kaget naruto yang tiba-tiba mulai agak bersemangat.  
"apa itu benar?! Baiklah! Aku akan bersemangat dan harus sembuh" lanjutnya.

Setelah kunjungan itu tim inoshikachou pulang, dan...

"Naruto ..." suara lembut dari luar memanggil.

"ia? Masuklah" jawab naruto yang penasaran dengan suara itu.

Suara lembut itu pun masuk dan tak lain adalah hinata, wanita yang menyukai naruto sejak awal jumpa.

"kau ya hinata? Hehe terimakasih hinata sudah mau menjenguk ku"  
"Ia naruto" ucap hinata malu.

Hinata pun duduk di samping tempat tidur naruto.

"aku kemari karena mendengar kabar kalau kau sakit, sakura yang memberitahu ku" sebelum nya tim 7 sudah menengok naruto, lalu sakura memberitahu hinata kalau naruto sakit.

"sakura ya... Hehe" senyum naruto.

Dalam hati hinata "naruto kalau tersenyum, hati sudah tidak kuatir lagi... Naruto ..."

setelah cukup lama, hinata pun pulang dan berpamitan kepada naruto.

"kalau begitu cepat sembuh ya naruto, segeralah mulah berlatih naruto, jaga juga kondisi fisik mu naruto"  
"itu tentu hinata hehe sekali lagi terima kasih hinata" senyum naruto yang membuat hinata makin malu.

Setelah hinata pulang, naruto pun hanya sendiri di kamar nya. Melamun dan juga membayang kan sesuatu.  
-ternyata hinata perhatian juga, dia terlihat manis- batin naruto.

Tanpa di sadar naruto tertidur, dan bermimpi. Dalam mimpi naruto, naruto masuk ke dunia alam bawah sadarnya. Ia bertemu dengan kyuubi atau kurama. Ternyata kurama pun juga demam, entah sebabnya mungkin karena sesuatu. Inilah yang menyebabkan naruto tak kunjung sembuh tak seperti biasanya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau kemari. Apa kau perlu bantuan ku?" tanya kurama yang sedang sakit juga.  
"kau ternyata bisa sakit juga ya kurama ... Hehe" sindir naruto.  
"aku begini juga makhluk hidup. Setiap 1 dekade aku mengalami demam seperti ini, ini karena chakra ku sedang regenerasi untuk menopang kehidupan ku yang lama, inipun hanya demam 3 hari" jelas kurama.

"hehe baiklah, walaupun aku tak mengerti, aku bisa pahami itu hehe" jawab santai naruto.

Setelah percakapan itu tiba-tiba ada dunia lain yang tak di duga, seperti lubang black hole. Naruto dan kurama pun terhisap ke lubang itu, namun kurama yang terhisap hanya versi mini nya.

=scane pun berpindah ke suatu tempat yang sangat asing bagi mereka sebuah pulau mungkin tanpa penghuni, malam hari, dan di dalam hutan=

"kita dimana?" tanya naruto yang ling-lung, namun naruto kaget melihat ke kanan nya "HAHH! APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU KURAMA! KAU MENGECIL!" teriak kaget naruto.

"ini sudah dari sana nya, jika aku sedang dalam masa 1 dekade, tubuh ku yang sakit tetap pada tempatnya, tapi sedangkan tubuh yang ini akan tetap dalam kondisi sehat walau apapun terkecuali mati" jelas naruto.  
"..." lagi-lagi naruto tak mengerti ucapan kurama.  
"dasar kau bodoh naruto! Ngomong-ngomong ayo kita cari tahu kita ada dimana." ajak kurama.

Petualangan di dimensi ruang dan waktupun dimulai.

"Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu!" suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerang mereka berdua. Secara respon mereka berdua menghindar.

"siapa itu?!" bentak naruto.  
"tenanglah naruto, kita cari tahu ketika kita mendapatkan tempat terbuka"

"Doton : Doryoueki (elemen tanah : dinding tanah)"

tanah mulai meninggikan lingkungan sekitar, dan menaikan kondisi tempat sekitar.

"ayo naruto, naik ke punggung ku" tanpa pikir panjang naruto naik di atas tubuh kurama.  
"hehe kurama, kita seperti kiba dan akamaru ya? Ternyata enak juga naik seperti ini hihihi" naruto malah bercanda, dan kyuubi pun menjitak naruto dengan ekornya.  
"Dasar bodoh! Kita harus menyelamatkan diri!"

Akhirnya mereka menemukan persembunyian yang cukup aman.

"kemungkinan ini adalah perangkap yang di gunakan untuk mengurung kita naruto"  
"apa maksudmu?!"  
"ah diamlah, coba kau masuk ke mode sage, rasakan lingkungan sekitar"  
"benar juga, okelah kau ulur waktu jika ada musuh menghadang." naruto pun bermeditasi mengumpulkan cakra alam untuk berubah ke mode sage, selagi itu tiba-tiba ada serangan muncul.

Braaaak! Dinding pun hancur oleh serangan petir.

"baiklah, aku akan memulai aksi ku..." kurama mengeluarkan chakra orange mirip seperti naruto dalam mode bijuu.

Kurama mengibaskan ekornya ke arah cahaya dari luar tadi, mengakibatkan dinding tembok itu hancur, sedangkan naruto tetap masih bermeditasi.

"ternyata kau orang pemalu, hanya menyerang dari belakang" ucap kurama selagi melihat sekitar.

-dasar bodoh-  
"Fuuton : rasengan!"  
tiba-tiba muncul pria yang mirip seperti hokage ke 4.

"ayo kita beraksi kurama" naruto membuka mata yang sudah masuk ke mode sage.

"ayah?" naruto kaget melihat ternyata yang ia lihat adalah minato namikaze.

"lama tak jumpa ya naruto, aku tak tau kenapa bisa di sini"

bersambung ... Next part II

Spoiler :  
- Naruto kaget melihat ternyata pria yang ia lawan adalah jelmaan para terdahulu - Naruto dan kurama benar-benar tim yang hebat - Tiba-tiba muncul guru kakashi - mereka masuk dalam dunia yang tak lain adalah perbuatan tobi

Thanks to : para pembaca Aurthor : Avatar 


	2. Chapter 2

Dimensi Ruang Dan Waktu - Part II

Sebelumnya naruto telah masuk dalam mode sage, dengan mode sage naruto mampu merasakan chakra alam dan juga kemampuan setiap detiknya. Di sisi lain kurama telah berhadapan dengan minato yang ternyata menyerangnya dari luar. Akhirnya naruto dan kurama menjadi tim yang siap untuk bertarung melawan minato.

"Ayah?" kaget naruto ketika melihat minato.

"Aku tak tau naruto mengapa aku bisa sampai disini" ucap minato.

"jangan terparuh naruto, mungkin saja ini genjutsu. Tetap waspada" peringat kurama.  
"benar juga, tapi kurama. Aku tidak hanya merasakan 1 chakra, melainkan 3 chakra yang berbeda sedang mengawasi kita"  
"Kita lawan yang depan, kemungkinan dalang semua ini akan keluar menunjukkan diri" kurama menunjukkan strategi bertarung untuk melawan, tanpa basa basi kurama langsung menyerang minato.

Braaasst! Pukulan ekor kurama hanya mengipas di tanah, minato berpindah di sisi kanan kurama.

"kurama! Kanan!" kurama menoleh kekanan dan langsung mengeluarkan bijudama mini.

Nguingggg blust! Lagi-lagi meleset, minato berpindah entah kemana.

"ayahku menggunakan jutsu teleportasi, kita harus waspada" kurama mendekati naruto.  
"naruto, aku akan menyerang sekali lagi, kemudian kau rasakan chakranya lalu seranglah menggunakan shunsin mu. Ayo kita coba!" perintah kurama.

Naruto membuat 5 kagebunshin, setiap 3 memegang rasengan shuriken.

"aku siap kurama!" kurama menambah chakra tubuhnya, ekor ke 9 nya bertambah panjang, lalu kurama menyerang minato dengan ekor nya satu per satu.

Buft! Seperti rencananya, minato menghilang.

"Sekarang Naruto!" setelah naruto merasakan chakra minato menghilang dan muncul kembali.

FUUTON : RASENGAN SHURIKEN!  
Lagi-lagi minato menghilang, namun itu sudah sesuai strategi mereka, naruto langsung menyerangnya ketika minato muncul.

"Ayah, maafkan aku" kagebunshin naruto menyerang minato yang muncul di sampingnya dengan rasengan shuriken.

BRAAAAST!

Minato terkena dan akhirnya hancur, yang tadinya minato tiba-tiba berubah menjadi clone zetsu.

"sudah ku duga, ini pria lidah buaya" namun naruto masih merasakan chakra 2 orang.

"naruto, tetaplah waspada. Ayo kita cari tahu tempat macam apa ini" ajak kurama.  
"kita mau cari kemana kurama? Semua terlihat sama" naruto berubah normal dari mode sage.

"Serahkan pada ku, aku sudah sering mencari keramaian"

"bodoh! Ayo cepat naik!"

setelah itu naruto dan kurama pergi ke tempat yang seperti bangunan tua.

"Aku bingung kurama, tempat apa ini? Mengapa kita bisa sampai disini? Aku ingin ke konoha" keluh naruto.  
"kita sampai disini karena lubang hitam yang menyerap kita dari alam bawah sadarmu, ingat kau? Kemungkinan ini genjutsu, seseorang melemah ketika sakit. Orang yang mengendalikan dunia ini kemungkina orang yang pintar, mampu membaca kelemahan dan juga mampu menyerap masuk di dimensi yang hanya bisa di masukki oleh jinchuriki, tapi sebentar..."

"kenapa kurama?"  
"kau ingat bocah uchiha itu, ia dapat masuk ke dalam dunia kita naruto. Kemungkinan juga ini ulah uchiha" yang di maksud kurama adalah sasuke.

"sasuke ..." naruto mulai bersedih.

"hey bukan waktunya bersedih, kita harus cari jalan keluarnya"

=Scane berubah ke kamar naruto di rawat=

Ternyata sedari tadi naruto tertidur, berarti ia sekarang sedang ada di dunia mimpi yang di buat seseorang.

Guru kakashi menjenguk naruto.  
#Booft!

"kau ternyata bisa sakit sampai selama ini ya naruto?" ucap kakashi yang memandang i wajah naruto.

Kakashi menatap naruto, namun kaget ternyata naruto tidur tak seperti biasanya, ia tidur dalam mode sage, mungkin perputaran waktu di sana dan di sini berbeda.

"ini kan mode sage?" kakashi melihat tanda pada mata naruto.

-apa yang terjadi naruto, apa kau sedang bermimpi? Tapi kenapa kau tertidur dalam mode sage, pasti sesuatu sedang terjadi padanya- batin kakashi.

Kakashi melaporkannya ke nona tsunade.

"Kemungkinan ia sedang dalam genjutsu, tapi ini mungkin genjutsu tingkat tinggi" jelas tsunade yang tadi sudah mendengar penjelasan kakashi.

"jadi apa yang bisa kita lakukan nona hokage?"  
"ini kemungkinan genjutsu klan uchiha, karena jarang seperti ini terjadi. Tapi siapa saja klan uchiha yang masih tersisa?"  
"Data menunjukkan kalau uchiha sasuke dan pria bertopeng yang kemungkinan uchiha" jawab kakashi.

"Sebentar, aku pernah melihat kisah seperti ini. Dulu waktu jaman uchiha dan senju berselisih, uchiha pernah menggunakan genjutsu ini. Yang bisa membebaskan adalah korban harus membunuh pemilik jutsu ini, orang yang mempunyai mata sharingan kemungkinan dapat masuk menyelamatkan" jelas tsunade yang membuka lembaran sejarah klan.

"baiklah aku mengerti nona tsunade, aku bersiap membawa naruto kembali" ucap kakashi.

"baiklah kakashi, kau mendapat misi menyelamatkan naruto. Kau juga dapat membawa tim pilihanmu, gunakanlah kamui untuk pergi ke dimensi ruang dan waktu" perintah tsunade.

Kakashi membawa tim pilihannya. Hyuuga Neiji, Sakura Haruno, dan Kiba.

"Mohon bantuannya dalam misi ini" pinta kakashi.  
"tentu guru kakashi" jawab sakura.  
"Merepotkan, tapi tak apalah, aku akan berusaha" kesal kiba lalu semangat juga.  
"ya guru kakashi" jawab neiji.

Mereka berangkat, ketika selesai mendengarkan misi yang dijalani dan juga apa yang sedang naruto hadapi.

SHARINGAN! MANGENKYOU SHARINGAN!

KAMUI!

Mereka terhisap di kamui kakashi, setelah sebelumnya memegang chakra naruto untuk mencari tempat nya.

=Scane berpindah ke tempat naruto=

"kurama, aku lapar~" naruto yang berjalan keliling dari tadi dengan kurama.

"berhenti naruto, aku merasakan sesuatu, sepertinya kita akan kedatangan tamu lagi, tapi entah siapa dia" peringat kurama.

=Scane pindah ke tempat kakashi cs=

"Apa ketemu neiji?" tanya kakashi, neiji menggunakan byakugan untuk mencari naruto.  
"Ada guru kakashi, arah jam 9 sekitar 700m"

"ayo kita pergi" tim kakashi berangkat ke tempat naru sesuai petunjuk neiji.

=Scane pindah ke tempat naruto=

"Waspada naruto! Ada yang datang!"

kurama memperingatkan naruto, mereka berdua tetap waspada sambil melihat sekitar, dan yang di waspadai kurama pun muncul.

"Itu?! Guru kakashi?" ucap naruto yang kaget melihat pria yang di waspadai itu ternyata adalah guru kakashi.

BERSAMBUNG ... Part III

thanks to : masashi kishimoto dan juga pembaca author : avatar 


	3. Chapter 3

Dimensi Ruang dan Waktu - Part III

Sebelumnya : kakashi menyadari keganjalan yang sedang naruto alami ketika tidur, naruto tertidur dalam mode sage. Segera kakashi melapor ke nona tsunade lalu kakashi mendapatkan misi kusus yaitu menyelamatkan naruto di dimensi ruang dan waktu. Kakashi akhirnya bertemu naruto di dunia sana.

"Itu? Guru kakashi?" ucap naruto yang melihat ke arah jam 3.

"kakashi? Kenapa ia bisa sampai disini... Hmmmm" gumam kurama.

"Hey naruto!" sapa sakura yang senang melihat ternyata naruto baik-baik saja. Tapi sakura kaget melihat hewan rubah bersama naruto.

"Sakura! Hihi kau rindu padaku ya?! Hihihi" naruto malah menggoda sakura, ya seperti biasalah pukulan keras melayang di kepala naruto.  
"dasar bodoh! Jangan senang kau!"  
"ehh? Ngomong-ngomong hewan apa ini? Sepertinya aku tak asing, lucu sekali kau" lanjut sakura lalu mencubit pipi kurama.

"itu seperti kyuubi" jawab neiji santai.

"HAH? KYUUBI?" sakura bergegas mundur, wajah sakura begitu takut.

"tapi mengapa bisa mengecil ya?" tanya kiba.

=Setelah beberapa jam=

"Ou... Jadi begitu ya, mengapa wujud kyuubi sekarang bisa seukuran akamaru" naruto dan kurama sudah menceritakan semuanya termasuk melawan minato.

"Guru kakashi, bagaimana kita bisa keluar dari sini? Aku ingin pulang" tanya naruto yang sudah mulai rindu konoha.  
"menurut nona tsunade, kita harus mengalahkan sang pemilik genjutsu ini, ato minimal mengagalkan jutsu nya" jelas kakashi.

"lalu siapa di balik dalang nya?" kurama bertanya dengan serius.  
"Pria bertopeng yang pernah kita temui"

-sudah ku duga, pasti ini ulah uchih- ucap kurama dalam hati.

Tiba-Tiba serangan muncul dari atas, sebuah bola api.

Katon : Goukyaku !

"Menyingkir!" perintah kakashi seraya mereka menyingkir secara respon.

"hebat kau kakashi!" ucap pria yang berada di atas pucuk pohon dan tak lain dia adalah tobi anak baik.  
"Kalian tak perlu repot mencari dalangnya, aku dengan senang hati menyambut kalian para tamu. Hehe" sapa ramah tobi.

"tetap waspada. Neiji lihat kondisi sekitar, kiba naruto bersiap menyerang, sakura pertahankan dirimu sebagai ninja medis, dan kau kurama... (berhenti sejenak) lakukan apa yang kau inginkan karena kau lebih pengalaman" ucap kakashi yang ikut waspada.

"siap guru kakashi" ucap serentak kecuali kurama.  
"kau anak pintar kakashi" kurama menghargai ucapan kakashi tadi.

"Disini aku punya boneka satu lagi, kalian ingat dengan ini?" tiba-tiba tobi mengeluarkan sebuah pil, lalu melemparnya ke bawah.

Boft!

"itu? Tidak mungkin" kakashi terkejut melihat di balik asap itu.

Sosok pria tinggi bermuka tampan, berambut putih, dan tak lupa lambang desa KONOHA. Hatake Sakumo, ayah dari kakashi hatake. Yang ini berbeda, tobi memanggilnya langsung dari dunia alam sana bukan seperti minato sebelumnya yang menggunakan clone zetsu putih.

"Siapa dia? Mirip seperti guru kakashi. Tapi tak memakai topeng ya." naruto heran.  
"Dia adalah Hatake Sakumo, ayah dari guru kalian, Kakashi Hatake" jelas kurama.

"Guru kakashi... " ucap sakura.

Kuchiyose no jutsu !

Sakumo mengeluarkan kuchiyose nya yaitu beberapa anjing yang berbeda-beda bentuk, ada yang besar dan kecil.

"bersiap!" ucap kakashi.

Serangan pertama anjing besar menyeruduk kakashi, namun dengan mudah kakashi menghindar. Naruto yang menyaksikan kakashi di serang pun lengah, salah satu anjing menyerangnya dengan hantaman mulut yang di selimuti petir dimoncongnya.

Tetapi kurama berhasil menghalau dengan ekor nya, kurama melindungi naruto.

"Jangan Lengah naruto!"  
"Terimakasih kurama"

selanjutnya naruto mengeluarkan rasengan dan mengarahkan nya ke anjing yang paling kecil.  
"aku akan membereskan yang ini dahulu" namun ternyata anjing itu menghilang.

"Kalian, mereka adalah anjing ninja terlatih. Mereka mampu merasakan chakra, dan juga mengeluarkan chakra dalam bentuk jutsu. Kalian akan kesulitan untuk membunuh mereka" jelas sakumo.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan mereka kepada kalian. Anjing yang paling besar recho, ia mempunyai serangan yang paling kuat. Lalu yang panjang bernama raike, ia mampu mengeluarkan petir dari moncong nya layaknya sebuah roket yang dapat menembus tanah. Yang paling kecil bernama roura, memiliki kecepatan dan juga mampu menembakkan bola api. Yang terlihat tinggi dan bersayap bernama ruuton, mampu terbang dan mengeluarkan hempasan angin." sakumo memperkenalkan mereka tentang kuchiyose nya.

"Sepertinya kita akan mengalami malam yang panjang" ucap kesal kurama.

Bersambung ... next part III

Selanjutnya : Naruto akan masuk ke mode bijuu dan bergabung dengan kurama, neiji menyatukan jutsu nya dengan kiba, dan yang terakhir hatake sakumo menunjukkan kemampuannya sehingga disebut white fang konoha.

Thanks to : pembaca dan mashashi kishimoto help : review nya please... 


	4. Chapter 4

Dimensi Ruang dan Waktu - Part IV

Sebelumnya : Tobi telah mengeluarkan pil rahasianya yang bisa memanggil roh yang ada di alam lain. Muncul Lah Hatake Sakumo. Hatake Sakumo sempat membuat tim Kakashi kerepotan, namun itu tak menyurutkan semangat mereka ingin pulang.

========== Thanks to : ELF D. Fornite dan juga para Pembaca :D ==========

"Kenapa kalian begitu bodoh?" tanya Tobi.  
"Asal kalian tahu, ini bukanlah genjutsu, melainkan Dimensi Ruang dan Waktu yang aku buat. Memang teorinya mirip dengan genjutsu rahasia klan uchiha, tapi ini sedikit berbeda."

"Apa maksudnya?" Naruto bingung.  
"Lalu apa sebenarnya ini pria aneh?!" Tanya Kiba kesal.

"Coba kalian lihat sekitar, apa kalian bisa menyadarkan Naruto yang di alam nyata? Haha sudahlah, sampai kapanpun orang-orang bodoh tak akan pernah mengerti" Tobi lalu menghilang.

"Kalian jangan lupakan aku, aku akan bergerak sendiri sesuai perintah pria bertopeng tadi. Jadi tetaplah waspada." peringat sakumo, lalu ia mengeluarkan suatu jutsu.

Raiton : Raiboki ! (Elemen Petir : Boneka Petir)

Crrrrzztttttttt!

Muncul hewan panda berwujud petir, suasana pun semakin terlihat mencekam. Kegelapan malam hari dan juga pertempuran yang sungguh menjadi pertempuran yang panjang.

"Menyingkirlah kalian" Peringat Sakumo.

Jutsu sakumo tiba-tiba menjadi lebar, jari-jari petir yang menyatu membentuk boneka dengan jangkaun luas.

"Petir harus dilawan dengan angin" Kakashi panik melihat jutsu ayahnya yang begitu hebat.

"Aku akan coba menyerangnya dengan Rasengan Shuriken ku Guru Kakashi" ucap naruto yang bersiap mengeluarkan Rasengan Shuriken.

"Naruto, Ayo kita bergabung. Walaupun aku dalam versi mini, namun dalam dirimu masih ada diriku" Kurama coba mengajak naruto bersatu.

BRASSSTT!

Hantaman antara Rasengan Shuriken dan juga Raiboki membuat tekanan angin di sekitarnya. Anjing kuchiyose sakumo pun ikut menghilang.

Boft ! Boft ! Boft ! Boft !

"Jutsu yang hebat" Neiji sedikit terkagum.

Namun, itu belum apa-apa. Mengingat Sakumo belum dikalahkan. Selanjutnya Sakumo mengeluarkan Kuchiyose yang lain.

"Apa yang selanjutnya ia keluarkan?" Kiba bertanya-tanya tak percaya akan kekuatan Sakumo yang tak habis pikir.

"Ayah, karena inilah aku sungguh sangat mengagumimu. Aku mengidolakanmu Ayah" Kakashi sungguh tak menyangka bisa berhadapan dengan Ayahnya yang begitu ia kagumi.

Kuchiyose : Nuian !

Boffft !

Muncullah sebuah Binatang Anjing yang menyerupai Serigala berbulu putih, tubuhnya begitu besar, mungkin 10x tubuh akamaru saat itu atau seukuran dengan tubuh kyuubi yang asli.

"Binatang apa itu? Besar sekali" Sakura benar-benar serasa lemah melihat Kuchiyose Sakumo.

"Sungguh hebat" Kiba malah memuji.

"Tapi, apa yang bisa makhluk itu lakukan?" Neiji malah meremehkan kuchiyose Sakumo.

"Ini ... Ini ... Tak mungkin ... Makhluk yang ada pada legenda Dunia Anjing... Bahkan keadaannya pun tak pernah terlihat ... Sungguh Mengerikan" Kakashi hampir frustasi menyaksikan Nuian Sang Legenda Anjing.

"..." Akamaru hampir ketakutan namun berbeda dengan Naruto, ia tetap tak gentar walaupun lawannya begitu kuat.

"Ayo kita segera mengalahkannya dan pulang ke konoha" Naruto meyakinkan teman-teman nya untuk tetap berjuang.

Sakumo berdiri dengan hebatnya di atas kepala Nuian, seraya menatap anaknya Kakashi Hatake.

"Maafkan Aku Kakashi, Seharusnya aku melindungimu bukannya melawan dirimu" Sakumo sedih akan keadaan sekarang.

"Ayah ... Apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap mengagumimu, sekarang aku sungguh-sungguh mengagumimu" ucap Kakashi yang membuat Sakumo terasa tersentuh.

"Anakku ..." Sakumo menangis.

Setelah percakapan yang begitu menyentuh, pertempuran dimulai kembali.

Nuian mengeluarkan sebuah rantai petir pada seluruh tubuhnya. Sekarang tubuh Nuian dipenuhi rantai petir yang dapat melindungi tubuhnya.

"Berhati-hatilah. Rantai ini bisa menjerat kalian kapanpun. Walaupun fungsinya untuk menjerat, tapi dapat juga berfungsi melindungi. Serang pada perutnya itulah titik lemahnya!" Sakumo mencoba memberikan kelemahannya.

"Naruto ... Ayo kita mulai" Kurama dan Naruto memulai penggabungan. Lalu Naruto berubah ke mode bijuu ekor 8.

Dipenuhi dengan aura chakra merah, dan juga bentuk yang hampir 90% kyuubi sempurna. Tapi bentuknya hanya versi mini, seukuran orang normal.

-Kita menjauh Naruto, serang dari arah atas lalu serang dari arah depan- Kurama memberikan instruksi melalui telepatinya.

"Sakura, Neiji, Kiba. Kalian bersiap! Ikuti instruksiku" Kakashi coba memberikan strategi terbaiknya.

Mini Bijuudama !

Kyuubi (Sebut saja Kyuubi untuk nama gabungan Naruto dan Kurama) menyerang dari atas lalu dari depan. Namun Nuian malah mementalkan kedua Bijuudama Mini itu.

"Sekarang Neiji! Kiba!" Teriak Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba muncul Neiji dan Kiba dari bawah. Lalu mereka mengeluarkan Jutsu nya.

Neiji ; Juken !  
Kiba ; Hoge !

"Kau memang hebat Kakashi" Sakumo salut.

"Sekarang Sakura!"  
"Siap Guru Kakashi!"

Sakura melompat, dan memulai untuk memukul makhluk itu dengan tinju kuatnya.

"Rasakan ini makhluk jelek! Sehebat apapun, kau hanya kuchiyose!" Teriak Sakura lalu memukul Nuian.

BOFFFTTTTTT !

"Percuma Naruto kita bergabung, teman-temanmu begitu hebat" Kurama salut akan keberanian tim Kakashi.

"Tentu saja! Hihihi" Naruto ter-senyum dengan khas nya.

Setelah berhasil mengalahkan Nuian, Pertempuran belum selesai. Mereka harus berhasil keluar dari Dimensi Ruang dan Waktu ini.

"Kakashi sepertinya kau berhasil menjadi anakku yang hebat. Aku harus pergi" Tiba-tiba Sakumo perlahan mulai menghilang dan pergi.

Setelah mengalami pertempuran yang cukup panjang, akhirnya mereka akan melawan Tobi sang pemilik jutsu.

"Sial ! Kita harus masih melawan pria bertopeng itu !" Naruto kesal sambil berjalan ke arah depan.

"Tunggu Guru Kakashi, kita kemari menggunakan kamui kan? Tapi kenapa kita tak pulang dengan kamui juga?" Neiji coba bertanya pada Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya.

" ! Hmmm ... " Kakashi memasang tampang bodoh. "Kenapa kita tak melakukannya dari tadi ya? Hehe" Mereka berempat terjatuh kaget dan Kakashi hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan senyum candanya.

Setelah Kakashi menggunakan Kamui untuk pulang, mereka sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Tak sampai 3 hari Naruto sudah sembuh dan mulai beraktifitas seperti biasanya.

=Scane berpindah ke tempat Rock Lee=

"Aduh sepertinya aku akan demam" Rock lee pun tertidur di tempat ia berlatih dan menemukan sesuatu dalam dirinya yaitu tubuh kura-kura raksasa, namun sebelum Lee bercakap. Tiba-tiba Lubang hitam menghisap Lee dan juga kura-kura yang baru saja ia temui.

FIND

thanks buat para pembaca, tolong review nya :D 


End file.
